


Whiskey kiss

by Jet87267



Category: Alex and Maggie - Fandom, Alex x Maggie - Fandom, Maggie and Alex, Maggie x Alex - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet87267/pseuds/Jet87267
Summary: Whiskey never tasted better til now.





	

Maggie used her key to get into Alex’s apartment and she noticed that the light was not on. “Alex?” She did not hear any response but she noticed that the whiskey bottle that is sitting on the counter is open alongside with a small glass and there was a note beside it. Pour yourself a glass. Strip. Tub. Maggie grinned. She poured three fingers worth of whiskey, stripped right down to nothing, and walked toward the bathroom. The bathroom was lit with candles, the air was filled with soft jazz, and Alex was in the huge tub surrounded by bubbles. Alex’s eyes were closed, head leaning back against the wall, and she had a grin on her face. Maggie softly walked toward her and slowly got into the tub. She had her back moving toward Alex’s front. Alex head whipped up and her arms slid through Maggie’s. “Hey baby.” Alex kissed Maggie’s nape. Maggie sipped her whiskey then she placed her glass beside Alex’s on the small table. “Hey beautiful.” She moved her head back, her hand reaching behind Alex’s brunette head, pulling her toward her. Alex’s tongue licked Maggie’s lips before they lock lips. Maggie’s tongue begged for entry and Alex finally let her in. Whiskey never tasted better til now.


End file.
